


Custard

by allthejohnlock



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleven and Clara have the most adorable relationship, F/M, custard making, mention of ten/rose relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthejohnlock/pseuds/allthejohnlock





	Custard

“Take out the eggs,” Clara spun around to face the Doctor, one hand on her hip, covering the red frilly apron she had on, the other stirring a pot of simmering milk and sugar on the stove.

The Doctor scrunched his face, though he took the eggs out of the refrigerator. “Eggs? Why? We’re not making any more soufflés, I’m sick of eating your fallen messes.”

The eggs were snatched out of his hands as Clara handed him the spoon she’d been stirring with, pushing him gently to mix the pot she’d been attending. “You were the one who ate the entire last one! I didn’t even get to try it,” she declared while separating the egg yolks and whites.

“Not my fault you got lost in the library again. But honestly Clara, can you make custard? Fish fingers and custard, yum.”

Clara thrust a bowl of egg whites into the fridge as she opened a cupboard and stood on her toes, trying to bring down the cornstarch. He casually leaned over her, body pressed against hers, as he easily took it down for her. She cleared her throat, mildly flustered, “no wonder you’re so skinny, your body must hate you for feeding it such odd combinations.”

The Doctor’s eyes opened wide as he gestured wildly, flinging heated milk everywhere. “My body does not hate me! A time lord’s body is a miracle, and we come in all different shapes and sizes, this body just so happens to be thin. I didn’t choose it this time.” He seemed to regret saying the last bit as he turned back to the mixture, becoming intent on perfectly amalgamating the milk and sugar.

Clara quickly spooned corn starch into the eggs, sloshed in a glug of vanilla, and whisked it all together. “Did you change for someone else last time?”

The Doctor sighed, “curious Clara,” he gently cupped her face, “I-yes.”

She took the bubbling milk from the Doctor, whisked some into the egg mixture, then poured it all back into the pan, put the pan on the stove and handed the Doctor back his stirring spoon. “For a girl yeah?”

He answered slowly, hesitantly, “Yes. We met when I was at my lowest, I’d done something horrible, seen horrible things, and she-she was lovely, she made me so much better and I-“ The Doctor signed, unable to continue his thought.

Clara slowly nodded, “Sounds like my grandmum and granddad. They met after World War II, she was a nurse and he was brought into the hospital with his leg torn to shreds. He found out the rest of his family had been killed and he was so angry, full of vengeance, and me grandmum made him better, slowly. It took a few years, but he regained control of his anger. She made him a better man.

The Doctor nodded, head down, whiled Clara gently stroked his hair.

She took the pan handle from his, lightly brushing his fingers in the process, and pulled out two bowls and spoons. With one swift movement, the contents of the pan were poured into the two bowls, and upon taking fish fingers out of the fridge, she placed them into the Doctor’s bowl.

As the Doctor’s eyes met hers, he broke into a smile, embracing her in a hug. “Thank-you Clara. My impossible girl.”

Clara only smiled and pulled him down onto the floor where they sat for the next few hours eating custard, and for the Doctor, fish fingers.


End file.
